


Personal Space

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [25]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Multi, Teasing, fanfic giveaway, yes that is a pun in the name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Kanaya doesn't know how to accept compliments. Jade and Porrim help.





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> happy ao3 anniversary!!! :D how about jade and porrim doting on/teasing kanaya? nsfw optional but encouraged

You stir from your doze when a shadow falls over you. You open your eyes to see Jade smiling down at you, her long hair almost tickling your skin as she leans over.

'A witch,' you say, deadpan. 'And here is me, utterly defenceless. Whatever will be done.'

'I don't know!' she says. 'Maybe I'll eat you up!' 

You can't help but blush at that. Jade flirts with everyone, but it is still utterly affecting whenever she does it with you. It makes you very conscious of the fact that you are wearing your swimwear in order to soak up as much sun as you can.

'You know, you two are really the only ones that enjoy the sun properly,' she says. 

You look to your side, where your ancestor has rolled onto her belly in order to invite conversation more. Her swimwear is solid green to contrast with the tattoos that swirl over her body, and she doesn't seem at all bothered that the bottom piece isn't quite covering what it should.

'We are troll vampires,' you say in your most matter-of-fact tone. Porrim smiles in agreement, showing off her fangs. 

Jade falls onto the grass next to you and you shade your eyes with your hand so you can look at her now that she's stopped blocking your sun.

'It's not just that,' Jade says. 'The Striders and Lalondes are too pale to go out without more sunscreen than anyone could alchemise, Jane is too busy to just chill, John and Jake would rather stay inside and watch movies.' She sighs and squints at you. 'They're missing out, anyway.'

'Missing out on the view,' Porrim says, and you have to turn your head to look at her expression, which is mischievous. She reaches out and strokes your arm teasingly. 

Jade giggles and scoots closer to you.

'Cut that out,' you tell Porrim.

'Kanaya,' Jade says. You turn your head back to her. 'You're pretty.'

You cover your face in your hands as if that will make your blush stop happening. 

' _Very_ pretty,' Porrim agrees. 'I'd keep her around just to look at.'

'Stop,' you say, your voice muffled by your hands. 

Jade puts her hand on your bare waist and you jump slightly.

'Kanaya,' she whispers, her voice just that bit growly. You shiver. 'You can't stop me.'

You take your hands away from your face to look at her with wide eyes. 

'You certainly can't stop both of us,' Porrim says. 

'I could,' you say.

'Yeah, but  _pretend_ you can't,' Jade says. 'Ooh! Maybe we'll get you so flustered you actually are powerless to stop us, what do you think, Porrim?'

Porrim's teeth are suddenly on your neck. You keep very still and watch as Jade's eyes shift from delighted to predatory. Porrim's tongue flicks out to tease the bite mark.

'I think we should definitely try our best,' she says. 


End file.
